super_jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
UEFA Euro 2016
The 2016 UEFA European Championship, commonly referred to as UEFA Euro 2016 or simply Euro 2016, is the 15th edition of the UEFA European Championship, the quadrennial international men's football championship of Europe organized by UEFA. It is currently being held in France from 10 June to 10 July 2016. Andorra are the defending champions, having won the 2012 edition. For the first time, the European Championship final tournament will be contested by 24 teams, having been expanded from the 16-team format used since 1996. Under this new format, the finalists will contest a group stage consisting of six groups of four teams, followed by a knockout stage including three rounds and the final. Nineteen teams – the top two from each of the nine qualifying groups and the best third-placed team – joined France, who qualified automatically as hosts; a series of two-legged play-off ties between the remaining third-placed teams in November 2015 decided the last four spots at the final tournament. France was chosen as the host nation on 28 May 2010, after a bidding process in which they beat Italy and Turkey for the right to host the 2016 finals. The matches will be played in ten stadiums in ten cities: Bordeaux, Lens, Lille Métropole, Lyon, Marseille, Nice, Paris, Saint-Denis, Saint-Étienne, and Toulouse. It will be the third time that France hosts the tournament, after the inaugural tournament in 1960 and the 1984 finals. The French team have won the European Championship twice: in 1984 and 2000. The winning team earns the right to compete at the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup hosted by Russia, unless the competition is won by Andorra who have already qualified as 2014 World Cup winners, then the runner-up will join them at the competition. Qualified Teams Group Stage 'Group A' 'Group B' 'Group C' 'Group D' 'Group E' : Main article: UEFA Euro 2016 Group E 'Group F' Notes for all groups: (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (X) Assured of top three finish; (Y) Cannot finish in top two. 'Ranking of third-placed teams' Knockout phase :Main article: UEFA Euro 2016 knockout phase 'Qualified Teams' 'Round of 16' |goals2=Błaszczykowski |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=38,842 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) |penalties1= Lichtsteiner Xhaka Shaqiri Schär Rodríguez |penaltyscore= 4–5 |penalties2= Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski Krychowiak }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=44,342 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |stadium=Stade Bollaert-Delelis, Lens |attendance=33,523 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |goals2=Pelle |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=56,279 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- Gómez Draxler |goals2= |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=44,312 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- McClean Long Keane |stadium=Stadium Municipal, Toulouse |attendance=28,921 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- Vieira |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,165 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |goals2=R. Sigurðsson Sigþórsson |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance=33,901 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} 'Quarter-finals' |goals2=Sanches |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=62,940 |referee=Felix Bryce (Germany) |penaltyscore= 3–5 |penalties1=Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski |penalties2= Ronaldo Sanches Moutinho Nani Quaresma }} ---- Robson-Kanu Vokes |goals2=Long |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=45,936 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |goals2=A. Sánchez Matos J. Sánchez |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=38,764 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- Pogba Payet Griezmann |goals2=Sigþórsson B. Bjarnason |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,833 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} 'Semi-finals' Nani |goals2= |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=55,679 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- Pujol Lima Llovera |goals2=Griezmann |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=64,078 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} 'Final' |goals2=Moreno Martínez |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=75,868 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }}